Aeropuerto
by Coffee Mind
Summary: -Solo los tontos se enamoran de ti... Una muy apropiada canción para este día. -No, no lo prometas – Dijo separándose un poco - Cúmplelo nada más… Información dentro.


**Aeropuerto:**

- _Estoy cansado de este lugar, espero que la gente cambie, necesito tiempo para reemplazar todo lo que entregue. Y mis esperanzas son altas, debo mantenerlas pequeñas, a pesar de que trato de resistirme aún sigo queriéndolo todo._

-Debes ser un experto en temas musicales, ngh ¿No? ¡Gah, claro, eso es lo que más te importa en la vida!

-… - Le dio una mirada agria – Claro, por eso estoy loco por ese chico que toca la guitarra tan bien – Comento con sarcasmo mientras su receptor solo fruncía el ceño con algunas lágrimas casi saliéndose de sus ojos.

-Espero que sean felices, debe ngh haber en el mundo gente tan masoquista como para querer ngh salir con un cavernícola.

-Pues es mejor que ser un estúpido chiquillo que no tiene más metas que el de un estúpido local de cafecitos que a nadie le importa y jamás llegara a algo más que eso – Al reaccionar se calló de inmediato, eso había sido muchísimo más bajo de lo que esperaba – Tweek…

-Cállate Tucker.

-… - Dio un suspiro y siguieron oyendo la radio, este sería el último día en que se verían, las cosas ya no iban bien después de todo. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que comenzaron a salir, al principio era lindo tener alguien que estuviera pendiente del otro, pero con el paso del tiempo, la monotonía y la pubertad les jugo muchas malas pasadas.

Necesitaban a veces experimentar nuevas cosas, nuevas emociones, nuevas personas, pero siempre volvían a ellos, siempre necesitaban otra vez esas caricias, esas miradas de "Estoy contigo porque quiero", pero eso también ya era repetitivo en su vida, ambos necesitaban saber que el otro si seguiría hasta el fin, ya no quería más falsas promesas.

-… - Tweek miro por la ventana del auto de Craig el parque y aquellas tardes naranjas y purpuras volvían a su mente, el primer beso, el primer regalo, el primer "Te amo" sincero.

Craig mientras seguía con la vista al frente, decir que se sentía mal era poco, no; gracias a Tweek ahora era un poco más abierto a la hora de expresarse y debía admitir que la emoción que más sentía era el amor, seguida del dolor puesto que ambas provenían de la misma persona.

¿Qué haces cuando tu única razón para seguir se marcha?

-… _Pero todo se está destruyendo y es mi error._

El miedo es algo que todo ser humano posee pero la diferencia es que algunos luchan contra ellos, otros no y él no sabía si luchar por algo que sabía que al final no acabaría bien… pero le encantaba esa sensación de que siempre tendría a Tweek… pero odiaba saber que nunca sería algo bueno para Tweek o Tweek para él.

Las cosas en el amor jamás son fáciles, no entendía muchas y dudaba de otras ¿Cómo es posible que sus padres se enamoraran? O mejor dicho ¿Qué les hizo amarse…?

-Ngh… - Ahí iba una, esos dulces soniditos que el rubio daba y le parecían realmente tiernos al mayor.

-… _Solo los tontos se enamoran de ti, solo los tontos, solo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago, solo los tontos se enamoran._

Quizás era eso, muchos decían que el amor era ciego, pero para él, el amor era ciego, cojo, estúpido, tonto, sordo y mudo, no tenía si quiera lógica.

Tweek le daba pequeñas vistas desde la ventana, amaba ese rostro tan frio que él y SOLO ÉL podía poner rojo, sudoroso, sonriente, lleno de lágrimas, amaba todo del otro.

¿Qué hace que nos enamoremos? Esas preguntas eran respondidas con distintas cosas, lo sabía bien, había preguntado siempre eso.

"Yo me enamore de lo que hacia tu padre, o sea el café, Tweek"

"Me enamoro su voz"

"Me enamoro su alma"

"Sus ojos"

"Su aroma"

"Sus besos"

"Su cuerpo"

"Él"

Cada respuesta tenía tras suyo una historia loca y bella.

 _-Oh, nuestras vidas no coinciden, soy consciente de esto, las diferencias e impulsos y tú obsesión con las pequeñas cosas que te gustan golpear, no me importa, así que…_

-Llegamos – Dijo en voz baja mientras estacionaba el auto, frente a ellos estaba el medio por el que jamás se volverían a ver, serian felices o vivirían arrepintiéndose para siempre, ambas sonaban tentadoras a decir verdad.

Entraron y lo único que veían eran a muchas personas abrazarse, novios de diferentes lugares, otros yéndose a otros lugares a pasar un san Valentín inolvidable, si, el único viaje que había para Alemania era el 14 de febrero, el universo jamás estuvo a su favor y esa vez no era la excepción.

-¿Te acom…?

-No es necesario – Dijo sin titubear o temblar, lo vio con dureza fingida y susurro – Vete.

-Claro.

El rubio quedo sentado mientras veía como la gran pantalla frente a él mostraba los diferentes vuelos que salían y llegaban, repetitivo, se decía, ¿Cuántas veces fantaseo con estar ahí y decirle adiós a todo lo que conocía?

Y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo…

Pero no lo quería.

Sabía que esa relación, si se podía decir así, no iba a mejorarse nunca. Pero todos tienen peleas, todos tienen días malos, pero es cuestión de cada uno luchar por el otro… ¿Pero él podría?

Si, si podría.

Pero temía a todo.

¿Quién no teme a sí mismo? ¿A otros?

 _-Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, favor de abordar el avión numero…_

Lo amaba a pesar de todo, quería estar con él aunque supiera que las cosas irían mal a veces, pero moriría una y mil veces más por tener un segundo de aquella calidez y felicidad que solo Craig le daba.

Todas esas noches sintiendo esa tibieza y oyendo esos "Te amo" hacían que todas sus inseguridades se fueran, quizás…

Solo quizás…

-Maldita sea… Craig…

Algunas personas vieron extrañados al chico del cabello electrizante salir corriendo mientras su maleta quedaba ahí… aunque no importaba, no tenía nada valioso salvo un par de calzoncillos extras.

-¡CRAIG! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento, tenía que encontrarlo, una vez más, se decía, una vez más lo intentaría, sería feliz…

-¡TWEEK! – Sintió un cuerpo impactar con el suyo y sujetarlo con fuerza mientras la arrimaba más así sí mismo – Tweek…

-Craig… - Dijo hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, amaba ese lugar, era el único donde podía estar a salvo, era cálido, tierno, a veces duro y frio, al igual que todo Craig.

-Te amo…

-También te amo… pero…

-Lo se… lo intentaremos todas las veces posibles, seremos felices, te lo prometo…

-No, no lo prometas – Dijo separándose un poco – Cúmplelo nada más…

 _Solo los tontos se enamoran de ti, solo los tontos se enamoran, solo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago, solo los tontos se enamoran._

 ***_*_*_*_*.0**

Hola Fanfiction… no, hoy no hay algo animado o loco o con referencias que decir, no.

No creo que sea el mejor lugar para decir cosas, ¿Por qué no escribo tanto ya? ¿Qué ha pasado con mis fics? ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? Quisiera simplificar todo con una palabra: Depresión.

Espero me tengan paciencia, bueno… si es que alguien lea esto y si no, bien. Volveré a ser otra escritora ignorada, y quizás eso este bien, nadie se merece estar pendiente de una historia que jamás será actualizada y si lo es, es cada mil años.

Perdónenme por todo, perdónenme por tenerlos esperando cosas.

Y si, quien quiera búrlese de lo que he escrito, pero espero que esto aunque sea sirva para que alguien me elimine de favoritos o siguiendo puesto que quizás ya las cosas que me están pasando me terminen hartando… no sé qué podría pasar.

Por favor, apoyen a los demás escritores, a los nuevos, a los antiguos, a quienes fueron los pioneros de quienes somos ahora, sea en este o en otro fandom.

Sean felices mis queridos lectores, espero…

Si puedo, actualizare, por favor, si alguien puede… siga confiando en mí, si no… está bien, igual los querré siempre por haber sido mi primer público, las primeras personas que me dijeron "Eres buena, no la mejor, pero buena".

Gracias por todo, son los mejores. Espero y el destino sea bueno y algún día me vuelva a pasear por acá o decida subir otra historia, es de las mejores sensaciones que tengo, es cálido y me ayuda.

Perdonen en verdad todo lo que he dicho, si alguna vez hice algo… espero sepan disculparme, perdonen estas torpes letras sin un orden o sentido, los quiero.

 _ **Saludos: Ylera Gape.**_

 **P.d:** Canción usada _ **Fools de Troye Sivan.**_


End file.
